Broken
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Before Nessie will marry Jake she requests one normal year, but when things go wrong will the family ever be the same again? Will Nessie ever completely heal?
1. Chapter 1

**Mkay so this story is gunna be dark. You've been warned. **

**I don't own any of the characters, I just love them. **

**BTW…Merry Christmas!!!**

--

"You ready Sweetie?" Mom asked me as I stood in the doorway of my grandparents' large glass home; today was my first day of school, and I was a senior.

"Yes mom." I said; she pulled me into her cold, hard embrace before shooing me out the door. I waved to her and got into my fiancé Jacob's car. I set my purple book bag on the floor in front of me and turned on the CD in the CD player; my favorite CD – _The Open Door _by _Evanescence _– was still in it from the last time I'd rode with him.

I had been on the earth for seven years now, though I looked like I was seventeen. I thought like a seventeen year old as well, to everyone – even myself – I was almost a grown up. The reason why this is possible is because I am half vampire, half human. Everyone in my family is a vampire, even my mother, who was human when she was pregnant for me.

My fiancé on the other hand, is a werewolf. He was there the day I was born, he imprinted on me instantly. Jacob has been the most important person in my life since he first laid eyes on me. Don't get me wrong, I love my family very much, but Jacob…he is my everything.

A month ago Jacob asked me to marry him, I said yes. I requested, though, that I have one year of high school before I marry him. One year of normality. After much fighting with my family, they agreed. None of my family could drive me to school though, because it had only been seven years since they dropped off of the face of the earth. I was obviously related to both of my parents, there was no hiding the truth from anyone. So Jake said he'd drive me everyday.

"You look beautiful." Jake said, taking his eyes off the road for a minute to look at me. I ducked my head and blushed.

"Thanks." I said shyly, looking down at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of distressed skinny jeans, purple converse all stars, a purple t-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie. My think, wavy, bronze hair hung down around my shoulders, half way down my back. I didn't wear any makeup, I didn't like to be bothered with it…and I didn't need it.

"You really do." Jake said, taking my small, pearly hand in his large, warm, russet one. "It's a nice change."

Jake was used to seeing me in plain sundresses or sweatpants and baggy shirts. I loved my outfit that I was wearing today, but around the house – a house full of vampires – it just seemed more fitting to wear dresses.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, my cheeks turning redder from embarrassment. We didn't talk for several minutes; I saw the school come into view, I was suddenly nervous.

"You'll do great." Jake said sensing my nervousness. He leaned over in the cab to kiss me, I kissed him back, my lips wrapping around his warm ones. I scooted closer to him in the seat, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. He pulled away finally, his warm breath fanning over my face as he laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I breathed before grabbing my bag and climbing out of the car. I slammed the door and waved at Jake before watching him drive away. The one thing I would miss about this 'normal' year was all the hours I would be away from Jake.

I turned and took in a deep breath before walking into the small high school, ignoring all the gasps and stares. I was the new girl, and I was inhumanly beautiful. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. I blushed and ducked my head, letting my bronze waves curtain my face as I raced – at human speed – to my first hour. I had received my schedule with a map of the school on orientation, so I had no trouble finding my first hour English class. Mr. Berty. Mom and dad had taken his class their last year in school together.

Once I got to Mr. Berty's room I made my way to the back of the class and made my way to the back of the class. I slid seamlessly into a desk and pulled out a notebook. I opened it to the first page and began doodling.

"What're you drawing?" A boy 'my age' asked, turning around in the desk in front of me. He was an attractive boy, with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at me, showing his dimples.

"Um…" I said looking down at my paper, my waves falling over my shoulder, I saw that I had doodled Jacob's eyes without even noticing.

"Sweet!" The boy said, not waiting for my answer. "You're good."

"Thanks." I said blushing; I ducked my head so that he wouldn't see. _Stupid blush. _I thought to myself.

"I'm Ethan." The boy said to me.

"I'm Renesmee, but everyone just calls me Nessie. You can call me whatever you want though." I said smiling at him.

"That's a weird name." Ethan said.

"Yeah…my mom came up with it. It's a mixture of both my grandmothers' names." I said, making a face. Ethan laughed.

"Well it's pretty cool." He said. Before I could answer him Mr. Berty started talking.

"Okay class. Welcome to school."

--

The next few hours passed by quickly, by lunch time my notebook was filled with doodles of Jacob, my family, and whatever I felt like drawing.

When I got to the lunchroom I immediately got in line, it didn't take long for me to get my food. I looked around nervously, wondering where I should sit. It didn't take long for me to notice Ethan, who was waving me over. I made my way quickly over to his table with all of his friends.

"Hey Renesmee!" He said happily as I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I said, blushing again.

"Renesmee, this is Nikki, Billy, Ron, Jenna, and Sarah. Guys, this is Renesmee." Ethan said, pointing at everyone at the table.

"Hey!" Nikki and Jenna greeted me happily; Sarah acted like she didn't care. Billy waved at me before jumping into a conversation with Ethan about his new favorite game _Left For Dead Two. _

"Hi." I said smiling at them, hoping it looked friendly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron staring at me, something about him really weirded me out. I tried my hardest to ignore him.

"So _Renesmee…_" Jenna started, but I stopped her.

"You can just call me Nessie, everyone does." I told her, I knew that my name could be a mouthful.

"So _Nessie_," She started again, "Where are you from?"

I took a deep breath and thought for a minute. "I'm from Portland, I lived there with my family for years."

"What brought you here?" Nikki asked. I took a bite of my macaroni before answering.

"My dad got a job." I said simply, "It's not in town, but it's closer to here than to Portland."

"Oh." Jenna and Nikki both said at the same time. I nodded and took another bite of my food, this time both pairs of eyes watched me, noticing the ring sparkling on my finger.

"What's that?" Nikki asked; everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to my ring and me. It was a relatively small diamond on a silver band; it was my engagement ring from Jacob. It was my most prized position. 

"It's really pretty." Jenna added when I didn't answer right away.

"Thanks." I said blushing again.

"So, what is it?" Ethan asked, a little too interested.

I sighed, I hadn't considered people noticing my ring, I _could _lie and say it was a purity ring; but why would I want to keep my engagement a secret? I was 'seventeen' after all. Tons of seventeen-year-olds are engaged. I knew they would all judge me, but I didn't care.

"It's a ring from my boyfriend." I said, not wanting to say _engagement _or _fiancé _right off the bat.

"What kind of ring?" Billy asked, this was the first time he'd talked to me. I blushed again.

"An engagement ring?" Jenna asked. I nodded.

"You're engaged?" It was Sarah who spoke this time; her tone was condescending.

"Yes." I answered simply and confidently. Everyone gawked at me.

"That's awfully…brave don't you think?" Nikki finally asked. I simply shrugged.

"How would it be 'brave'?" I asked. Nikki shrugged.

"Most teen relationships don't work out." She finally said.

"Well, he's worth taking the risk." I said, though there was no doubt in my mind that we would be together forever, unless someone destroyed one of us. Everyone was silent for a minute before resuming their previous conversations. _'That wasn't too bad.' _I noted, I liked being able to at least tell people that I was _engaged_.

--

"How was school?" Jake asked a few hours later. He met me at the door of the school, taking my book bag from me and interlacing our fingers.

"Good. And you know you don't have to take that, I'm pretty strong." I said to him. He shrugged. As we walked to Jake's car we passed everyone from lunch, which were standing next to a car.

"Nessie!" Ethan called. I looked up at Jake.

"Can we say hi?" I asked, he nodded.

"Who is that guy?" He murmured under his breath; I showed him all the significant moments that had happened in first hour and at lunch. "So they know." He whispered; I didn't answer.

"Hey guys." I said smiling at all of them.

"So…this is your…" Nikki started.

"Fiancé." I said, "Yes."

"Hi!" Jenna chirped.

"Jake, this is Ethan, Nikki, Jenna, Sarah, Billy, and Ron. Guys, this is Jacob." I said, pointing at everyone. Jake used his free hand to wave. Everyone waved back, except Ron, who was staring at me again. Jacob felt me shift uncomfortably next to him; I knew he wanted to know what was wrong so I showed him my feelings. I heard Jake growl low in his chest, but other than that he did not react.

"He's cute." Nikki whispered to me; she was right. Jake had grown his hair back out for me, so it was the same length it was when he met my mother. He stood a good six foot five – which was a sky scrapper next to my small body – his olive green t-shirt was stretched to its max from his muscles. His face – though it lost most of it's roundness before I was born – was slightly round, his cleft chin irresistible, and his deep brown eyes made my heart soar.

"Yes he is." I said laughing a little. "Jake shouldn't we get home though?"

"Yeah we probably should." He said; everyone looked at us awkwardly.

"You _live _together?" Ethan asked; I shook my head.

"No," I said, "but Jake spends most of his time at my house." It wasn't entirely true, and it wasn't entirely a lie. Officially Jake didn't live with me, but he did spend almost all of his time there, even stayed some nights. Dad put an end to it recently, after we got engaged. He said that Jake shouldn't be spending the night now that we were together.

"Oh…well we'll see you tomorrow." Ethan said; I nodded.

"Yep, see ya!" I waved before walking quickly towards the car with Jake.

"That Ron guy was staring at you the whole time." Jake growled once we were pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah I know." I said relaxing in my seat.

"Nessie, be careful around him, please, for me?" He asked; I nodded.

"Of course Babe." I said scooting over in the seat so that I was under his oversized arm.

"Good." He mumbled into my hair.

--

**I guess that's it. Pleaseeeee R&R!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize that there were several mistakes in my last chapter…and there will continue to be some. For that I apologize. No matter how much I know I **_**should **_**edit before I post…I never do.**

**I know…things are probably moving too fast but…idk enjoy. **

--

Later that evening I sat on the couch, wrapped in Jake's warm embrace. Emmett sat next to me; Jake and Emmett were enjoying a football game on the TV. I on the other hand, was simply enjoying the sound of Jake's heartbeat.

I could hear Esme in the kitchen cooking and talking to Carlisle. Upstairs Alice and Jasper were talking and playing card games…Alice always won. Rosalie was in her room, probably doing her hair. My parents were out at the cabin…doing what they do. I tried not to think about it, but it still sent shivers through my body. Jake looked down at me questionably, I showed him what I was thinking; he made fake gagging noises, sending me into a fit of giggles.

I loved life, I'd always loved life, and from the looks of things, I always would.

I had the perfect family, the perfect fiancé, and the perfect life. Nothing could ever ruin it.

I snuggled deeper into Jake's chest; I didn't ever want to move. Unfortunately for me, Emse was just finishing cooking.

"Jacob, Nessie, dinner's finished." She said in her sweet, soft voice. Jake stretched and got up off of the couch; leaving me to stare up at him.

"C'mon." He said helping me up off of the couch. I smiled at him, blushing a little.

"We have steak tonight," Esme said setting two plates at the table, "your steak is extra rare Nessie."

"Thanks Esme!" I said smiling at her as we entered the kitchen; I sat down quickly and dug in, I was famished!

"Chew that." Esme scolded as she watched me wolf it down.

"I am." I replied taking a bite of my broccoli.

Jake and I ate in silence, enjoying our steaks and broccoli. Once I was finished I sat and watched Jake eat, I could see he was deep in thought. I tilted my head at him, waiting for him to finish so I could talk to him.

"What?" He asked looking up at me, he didn't sound upset, just curious.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothin'." He said shrugging; he probably just didn't want to upset me with whatever it was.

"Well you better stop thinking about it or dad's going to know." I said; I could hear mom and dad heading back up to the house now. I could hear Jake mumbling under his breath before composing himself. I laughed before getting up from the table and speeding out to meet my parents in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Nessie." Dad said kissing the top of my head.

"Hey daddy." I said smiling up at him as he wrapped his cold arm around me.

"How was school?" He asked; I thought about my day, not bothering to use my powers. He nodded as I thought about it, skipping over Ron's awkward stares. "Seems like it's going well. That Ethan guy definitely likes you though."

"Yeah, I know." I said shrugging.

"Does Jacob?" Dad asked; I nodded.

"I think he figured it out." I said, slightly sarcastic. It wasn't hard to tell at all. Dad chuckled.

"It's late." Mom said, her bronze eyes were streaked with red; they still hadn't completely turned, though she'd never tasted human blood as a vampire.

"Mom…" I whined.

"Uh-uh. Bedtime missy. Go say goodnight to Jacob." Mom said; I glared at her before running back into the house.

"Mom says I have to go to bed." I snorted to Jacob.

"Well then go to bed." He said staring down at me. I huffed.

"I'm _engaged, _will she ever stop telling me what to do?" I complained. Jake chuckled and took my small face in his hands.

"Probably not." He said with a smile, then he brought his face to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. After several seconds Jake pulled away, his hot breath fanning over my face. "Goodnight my love." He said smiling at me.

"Night Jake, I love you." I whispered back.

"Aw!" Alice chirped from the top of the stairs, I spun around and hissed at her. Her wind chime laugh floated down the stairs and Jake chuckled from behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't startle me like that!" I hissed at her as she floated to my side.

"Oh Nessie." Alice said shaking her head, "Maybe if you weren't always kissing Jacob _so _deeply then you wouldn't be startled."

"Humph." I retorted immaturely.

"How can you kiss him anyways?" Alice said wrinkling her nose dramatically.

"I _love _the way Jake smells." I said innocently; Alice laughed.

"Then _obviously _you're more human than vampire." She said; I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled before running to the cabin to sleep.

--

I stared out the windshield of Jacob's rabbit as we drove to school, my mind on the restless night sleep I had that night. It was simply awful. My dreams were clouded with eyes…but only eyes. I had woke up screaming, my parents running to my side. I blocked out the dream with a song so that dad wouldn't see…so that he wouldn't know what a big baby I was.

"Nessie?" Jake asked, eyeing me with concern; when I didn't answer he pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Renesmee." He said turning to me, his dark eyes burning with concern; his voice concerned yet almost frantic.

I slowly turned my gaze off of the windshield and looked at him, smiling a gentle smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his dark chocolate eyes staring into mine.

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling at him. I took his hand in mine and leaned over, kissing him tenderly.

"You're not." He argued.

"I just didn't sleep well last night." I assured him. He slowly pulled back onto the road and drove me to school; we didn't speak another word the whole way.

--

"Hey Nessie." A voice said; I couldn't see the source of the voice. It was lunchtime, and I had stopped at the bathroom before going to eat, still trying to shake the dream. I was washing my hands when I heard it.

The voice did not come from a female, but instead from a male.

"Hi?" I asked looking up past my reflection in the mirror. As I looked up Ron stepped around the corner. I sucked in a deep breath and started praying; '_please please please please! Go away!_'

"Hey Renesmee." He said stepping towards me again, I spun around and hissed at him. Every cell in my body surged with angry electricity, every instinct screaming at me to run.

"What do you want?" I whispered through clenched teeth, I didn't dare speak any louder; afraid my voice would catch in my throat.

"I don't _want _anything." He said taking another step towards me. He was so close now, I could hear the blood pumping through his veins; I could smell his breath, feel it on my skin…

"Then you won't mind if I leave." I said walking past him; he caught my arm as I walked past.

"I just wanted to talk." He whispered in my ear, tucking a strand of my bronze hair behind my ear. A low hiss escaped my lips. I yanked my arm out of his hand and walked out the door; leaving him to look after me stunned.

'_I got to get home, I got to get home._' I thought to myself franticly the whole rest of the day.

--

**The end of this chapter I s'pose. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. **

**Again I don't own the characters…well except the ones I made up. Lol**

**One f-bomb. Sorry. =S **

**WARNING!!! It gets dark in this chapter. If you can't handle it, stop reading. Promise? **

--

"Hey Nessie," Ethan said when he saw me standing outside in the rain, my bronze hair soaked, as I waited for Jake. "I have a birthday party coming up, no drinking or anything." He looked a little upset about that, "Do you want to come?"

"When is it?" I asked, still looking around frantically for Jake.

"This Friday." Two days, I thought to myself.

"Sure, I'll have to talk to my parents, but I'd love to come." I said smiling at him.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" He said waving at me before walking away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron watching me again, I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. I needed to get out of here, _now_. This Ron kid was weird.

"Jake where are you?" I whispered. As soon as the words escaped my lips I saw Emily – Sam Uley's wife – pull up in the parking lot. I sprinted across the parking lot, praying that I wouldn't slip.

"Hey Nessie, get in." Emily said opening the car door across the seat.

"Thanks Em." I said shivering a little. "Sorry about the water. Where's Jake?"

"Out with the pack, some vampire – not a Cullen – wandered onto tribal land." She answered me, turning up the head and pulling out of the parking lot. "Want to go home or to my place?" She asked.

"Your place." I answered; I didn't want to go home where dad could read my mind; which was a jumbled mess.

"Okay." Emily said.

"So…what's up with all these vampires? I mean really? How are there _so _many in the world, and no one knows about them." I asked; Emily shrugged.

"It's the same with werewolves. Tons of tribes have the potential to be like ours. There aren't many though because vampires don't tend to stay in one place very long, except your family." Emily answered.

"Why are there so many _here_?" I asked, "I swear this place is a vampire magnet." Emily chuckled, but other than that, we didn't talk again.

--

"Nessie?" Emily asked, stepping into the main room of her small house cautiously. She knew that it was dangerous to sneak up on me, since she was a human.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice full of sleep.

"The boys are coming." She said; I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I heard laughter and victory hoots as the boys walked up to the house. I turned and smiled as I saw Jake walk through the door, shirtless and wet. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"Nessie, oh God I forgot to pick you up!" He said, his eyes full of guilt.

"Jake don't worry about it, Em came and got me." I said smiling; I hoped my smile looked genuine.

"I'm sorry." He said staring at the floor, I ran to his side. Startling everyone; I laughed.

"Jake, don't be sorry okay?" I said looking up into his eyes.

"Kay…" He mumbled; I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

"Okay?" I asked again, looking for a more sincere agreement; he smiled at me.

"Okay." He said, this time I think he meant it.

"Now, who's hungry?"

--

Two days came and went, a daze of avoiding Ron at _all _costs, rain, and family. So far, school wasn't going too well. It would be great if it wasn't for Ron, he was so…annoying! And he kind of scared me, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why; after all, I _am _half vampire, why would I fear a human?

It was time to go to Ethan's party; he had given me directions to his house earlier in the day. I begged to drive myself; I missed driving, and the alone time. My parents gave in and made me drive mom's car.

It was a short yet complicated drive to Ethan's house, I was relieved when I arrived. I parked mom's car and got out. I wore a white, strapless sundress, a white shawl, and white converse all-stars; I felt stylish.

I walked unsurely up to the house, constantly looking down at my feet. I knocked tentatively and waited for someone to answer the door, playing with the gold wrapped box in my hand. It only took a couple minutes for a woman with dark hair in her early forties to answer the door.

"Come in, come in!" She said making way for me to come in. "What's your name dear?"

"Renesmee Cu-Lawston." I lied; obviously, I can't use my parents' name.

"Welcome to my home Renesmee!" The woman greeted.

"You can call me Nessie if you'd prefer." I said smiling politely.

"I may have to." She said smiling at me, her dark eyes glowing. I laughed a nervous laugh. "Everyone's in here." She said leading me down a set of stairs to the den. I sighed when I saw that everyone was wearing jeans and t-shirts; I felt so out of place.

"Nessie!" Ethan called when he saw me, smiling happily. I smiled back and walked the rest of the way down the stairs while the woman went back up stairs.

"Hey Ethan, happy birthday!" I said handing him the present I held in my hands.

"Oh thanks Nessie!" He said smiling at me, "You look…beautiful."

"Thanks." I said ducking my head and blushing. I could see my ring sparkling in the glow of the white Christmas lights strung around the room. Some soft rock played on speakers while everyone drank soda out of red plastic cups and ate finger food. Every head in the room turned to look at me; overdressed, a spectacle. I could hear some people whispering about how I craved attention, while others admired my looks with jealous tones. "I'm kind of over dressed…"

"Not at all!" Ethan assured me; I shook my head.

"I just…normally…" I sputtered; Ethan shushed me.

"Nessie don't worry about it okay?" He asked; I nodded. As I did there was the flash of a camera, Nikki held a Nokia and smiled at the picture she just took. "Nikki is our residential photo taker."

"Ah." I replied, walking over to Nikki to see the picture. "You're great at taking pictures!" I commented.

"Thanks!" Nikki said. "So Nessie, want to go get something to drink?"

"Sure." I said, walking away from Ethan with Nikki. We walked over near the drink table where a group of girls were gathered. I joined into their polite conversation, not paying too much attention. Without paying attention I grabbed a glass of soda off of the table, taking a sip.

"So Renesmee," A redheaded girl said, her tone almost venomous and mocking when she said my name, "where exactly do you live?"

"Outside of town." I answered, my head felt like it was spinning.

"Nessie you okay?" Nikki asked, eyeing me worriedly.

"What's in this?" I gasped, staring at my soda.

"Nothing, just soda! I feel fine Nessie. Don't you guys feel fine too?" Nikki asked looking around, everyone nodded. My instincts were screaming at me to run again.

"I think I should go." I said setting down my soda. "It was nice meeting you all, see you Monday Nikki. Tell Ethan I'm sorry I had to leave so soon." Then I dashed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" The woman – probably Ethan's mother – asked.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm coming down with something." I said heading for the door, "It was great being here, thanks for your hospitality."

"No problem dear." She said as I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I stood still for a moment; I'd never felt like this. I felt weak, not pass-out weak, but human weak. All my strength was gone, I could feel it. When I tried to run at vampire speed I failed, only able to reach a human speed; my senses were dulled, the crystal clear world around me loosing some of its definition.

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap._' I thought to myself as I made my way to the car. I fumbled with the keys for a minute, trying to find the right key. I heard a twig snap in the woods next to the car; I jumped, dropping my keys. I managed to choke out a low hiss.

"Renesmee, dear, it's only me." I heard a voice say, a boy stepped out from the darkness of the woods, Ron.

"Go away Ron." I said, trying to sound forceful.

"Don't be like that love." He said coming to stand next to me, his green eyes staring into mine. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Feeling alright?" He asked.

'_Fuck!_' I screamed at myself, '_Ron _drugged _you!_'

"I feel fine." I lied, pushing his hand away, or tried to anyways, it barely budged. My eyes widened as I stared at him, I could feel the tears welling up in them.

"Shh it's okay love, I'll take care of you." He assured me.

"No, no, no! Ron please, just leave me along please." I begged, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Don't be scared love." He said, smiling at me. "Come on, get in the car." He bent over and picked up the keys. "I'm driving."

"Okay." I said, I turned to get in the car, but instead I ran for the house; Ron easily caught me, which was a foreign feeling.

"You want to do this the hard way do you?" Ron asked, covering my mouth with his hand. I tried to scream, tears running down my cheeks. Ron dragged me to the car and grabbed some duct tape out of his hoodie pocket. "Good thing I was prepared."

"Ron please…" I begged as he got a section of duct tape and wrapped it around my wrists.

"Shh love, everything is okay. I'm sorry I have to do this, you made me." He said before kissing me forcefully and taping over my mouth. He stuffed me into the back seat and slammed the door. I looked around franticly as he climbed into the front seat and started the car. "We won't go far." He assured me.

I tried to scream but I couldn't; trying to scream only made it harder to breath. I lay back across the seat, tears spilling down my cheeks. My breathing became more and more difficult with each uncontrolled sob. I was so afraid, every part of my mind screamed for my father, wishing, praying that he would hear me. I prayed that Alice could see me at the party, could somehow see Ron. I prayed that she at least realized I was in danger.

We didn't drive for long, maybe five minutes; it was a bumpy five minutes though. When Ron parked he got out of the car and opened my door, pulling me out with him.

"I wish I had someplace better." He said as he took the tape off of my mouth. I looked around franticly; we were in a small clearing in the woods, not too far from my house.

"Daddy!" I screamed as loud as I could, praying he could hear me.

"Renesmee, stop please." Ron begged. I tried to pull away from him, screaming louder.

"Daddy!!!"

"Renesmee…" Ron started.

"Jake! Mom! Alice! Someone help!" I interjected, when there was no answer I began to sob. "Jake…"

"Renesmee, I know you want this too, please don't fuss." He whispered in my ear. I pulled my head away; he lowered his lips to my neck, kissing it gently.

"Ron stop." I said pushing him away. This time I could see his green eyes were blazing with anger.

"No more Mr. Nice-Guy." He yelled infuriated, grabbing my hair and dragging me further into the woods.

"No Ron wait, I'm sorry please…" I begged, sobs wrenching my body.

"I will not wait!" He shouted, throwing me into the mud, soiling my beautiful dress. "Say one more word or I will put the duct tape back on."

I nodded and watched him with fear filled eyes as he unbuckled his pants. I tried to kick him off as he put his hands up my dress to rip off my panties. He smacked me when I did.

"Renesmee." He said simply before ripping my panties off. I could feel myself sobbing harder. I pinned my legs together, trying to keep him out.

'_Renesmee Carlie Cullen! For heavens sakes you're half vampire! Why can't you protect yourself?_' I shouted at myself. I tried harder to get out from under him, but it was no use. I was a weak human now, whatever he had slipped into my drink at the party weakened me. Hot tears rolled down my face as he over took me. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a better place, but nothing I could do could block out the pain I was feeling now…

--

**AHH! Okay so that's it for this chapter!! I'm actually so anxious to see her be away from that pig that I might have to write up another chapter right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe sooooo….here's an update! **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was too tired last night and I was gone all day today.**

--

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ron climbed off of me.

"Goodbye Renesmee," He said, "I'll see you Monday."

I curled into a ball, sobs wrenching my body. I could hear his footsteps fading away in the darkness. A few minutes later I heard mom's car rumble to a start and speed away. I looked down at my ruined dress; I found it to be fitting.

My pure white dressed, soiled with the mud and grime.

I sobbed harder when that thought came to me. _I _was soiled.

"Jake…" I whispered through chattering teeth. Cold rain poured down on me, the night air was freezing. It didn't take long for me to loose consciousness.

--

"Where the hell is she?" Jacob roared, pacing around the Cullen's main room.

"We don't know Jacob." Edward said watching him pace impatiently. "Perhaps we should call the house."

"Way ahead of you!" Bella called from up the stairs, where she and Alice were hanging out in Alice's room.

"I hope she's okay…" Jacob whispered. Edward stepped towards him and put a cold hand on his shoulder.

"She is." Edward promised, staring into Jacob's eyes. Jacob nodded. As he did Bella flew down the stairs.

"She left over three hours ago!" She hissed franticly.

"Everyone." Edward whispered, knowing everyone in the house would hear him. Almost instantly the entire family gathered in the main room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, looking between the three frozen figures – Edward, Jacob, and Bella.

"Nessie is missing." Bella chocked, if she was still human tears would be streaming down her face.

"Okay, everyone split up. Jacob, go gather the pack, Bella call Charlie. Search every square inch of the woods, if she's not in the woods then Charlie will have to look around town." Carlisle said, instantly taking charge – only showing what a great father he was.

As soon as he was done talking all the Cullens – minus Bella, who was dialing Charlie's number – gathered to strategize. Jacob was out the door and fazed in two seconds; running as fast as he could to La Push, screaming to anyone that may also be in their wolf state. Within minutes, everyone was in the woods, searching desperately for their baby girl.

--

**JPOV (**Jacob…not Jasper…lol)

I ran as fast as I could through the woods, screaming for anyone to hear my thoughts. Sam and Leah were both in their wolf states.

"_Jacob, what's wrong?"_ I heard Sam demand.

"_Sam, Nessie is missing!" _I screamed franticly, I could hear that my voice was shaky, even in my head.

"_Oh God!" _I heard Leah gasp. _"I'm not far from the rest of the pack…I just left them up at the cliffs. I'll go back and get them." _

"_Okay." _I answered, _"I'm pretty sure the Cullens have got the land around here covered…you guys check around La Push and spread out from there." _

"_Rodger." _And that was the last I heard from Leah, besides her worried thoughts, which I ignored.

"_We'll find her Jacob." _Sam said, and then he left.

As soon as Sam disappeared I could smell Nessie, she wasn't far! It didn't smell like her though. She smelled…purely human. I could also smell another stench, an awful stench. I tried not to ponder what it was as I ran to where the scent originated. I skidded to a stop and turned back into a human – and pulled on my pants – before approaching her.

"Nessie?" I asked stepping cautiously out of the brush; I could see her lying in the mud. Her bronze waves here caked with mud and drenched with sweat and rain. Her white sundress was clinging to her body; streaked with mud. Her panties were laying five feet away from her; my breath caught in my throat; a low growl escaped my lips. I stepped towards her cautiously, kneeling down beside her. "Renesmee, my love, I'm here, it's Jacob. Are you okay? Nessie?"

--

**NPOV**

I was so cold…but I couldn't get the strength to even open my eyes, let alone warm up. Unconsciousness came in waves, I'd lost compete track of time. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours.

'_They're never going to fine me…' _I thought hopelessly. Somehow forgetting the fact that my family could smell me easily, and my Jacob.

Not long after that hopeless thought ran through my mind I heard movement in a nearby bush, I was sure it was Ron to come and take me again. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but my body was too weak.

"Nessie?" I heard the voice say cautiously, stepping towards me. I could feel the heat radiating off of a warm body as it knelt down beside me, "Renesmee, my love, I'm here, it's Jacob. Are you okay? Nessie?"

'_Jake!' _I screamed, he found me! I was safe! My Jacob, my dear sweet Jacob, he found me!

"Jake…" I mouthed, unable to get sound to escape my lips.

"Nessie I'm going to pick you up okay?" He asked, waiting for my reply.

"Yes." I mouthed again, struggling to open my eyes. I opened them wide enough to see Jacob through my thick eyelashes. I could feel Jacob's warm arms under me, picking me up and holding me close to his body, I could hear his heart beating in his chest. I wanted to curl deeper into him, to stay warm, but I was too weak. Apparently Jacob could feel me shivering, because he pulled me closer, almost completely engulfing me in his large arms. Then, he started running.

"Hang on Nessie, you'll be home soon." He said to me over and over as he ran. I was unable to reply, but relief rushed through me. "I found her!" Jacob yelled as loud as he could after a few minutes, I figured we were at the house. After mere seconds I could here gasps and muffled voices.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask, mom.

"I don't know…" I heard Jacob's muffled voice answer.

"Let's take her upstairs, I'll look her over." I heard Carlisle say.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Doc." Jake answered, I could feel more warmth and some light seeped through my eyelids, we were inside.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"She's freezing, your hands…" Jacob said; I heard Carlisle hum in agreement.

"We'll figure something out."

I could feel us climbing the stairs now, I was sure I was going to dad's old room, which Carlisle had turned into a safe haven for whenever I was very ill and he'd have to look after me.

Moments later I was laying in a bed, shivering again. Jacob's warm embrace wasn't around me. My mind was screaming for him, I knew I needed to say something…

"Jacob." I heard my dad say, not too far from me. "Lay down next to her."

"Why?" Jacob asked, I knew he would want to, but after this…

"She needs you, she's screaming for you." He said; I could hear pain in his voice. After a second I could feel Jacob's wait on the bed.

"Nessie I'm here, can I lay down?" He asked.

'_Yes._' I answered; I knew that dad would translate. A second later Jacob was next to me; I guessed dad had nodded to him.

"Do you want me to put my arm around you?" Jacob asked.

'_Hold me like you were._' I said, envisioning myself curled up against him.

"Jacob, she wants you to curl her up beside you." I heard dad say. Jacob immediately did so, exactly how I had envisioned, his body heat warming me to the core.

"Nessie," I heard another voice say, Carlisle. "I need to examine you, to make sure you're okay."

'_And…?_' I asked mentally.

"She wants to know what that entitles." Dad said.

"Jacob will need to spread you out." Carlisle started, probably waiting for my reply; when one didn't come he continued. "Once you're spread out I'll need to perform a…rape kit," I could hear him chocking out those words, "and check you for injuries."

'_No!_' I screamed, the last thing I wanted was anyone…down there…

"She doesn't want you to." I could hear my dad wince. "She's very adamant."

"Ness, if you want us to catch this guy…" Carlisle started.

'_It was Ron! From school! Please don't make me…_' I begged.

"Who's Ron?" Dad asked, Jacob growled.

"He's this boy from her school…he's been watching her, I don't know to what extent, she hasn't told me much…" Jacob said; I could hear that his teeth were clenched.

'_What good would a rape kit do?_' I asked, _'We can't persecute him, that would get people digging around in our personal life. No one knows that I am your daughter; no one knows the Cullens are still here. We can't persecute him. We'll be found out.' _

"She's right…" I heard dad mumble hopelessly.

"What is she right about? What did she say?" Jacob asked frantically.

"She pointed out that we can't persecute the boy anyways, that it would out us…it wouldn't do any good." Dad breathed. There was silence for several minutes; the only sound I heard was Jacob's heartbeat.

"Renesmee, can you at least spread out so that I can check you for injuries, to your torso." Carlisle specified.

'_I can't, I'm too weak._' I answered.

"She says she can't, she's too weak." Dad translated.

"I'll to it, ready Nessie?" Jacob asked.

'_Yes._' I answered, seconds later Jake was spreading me out. I felt someone's cold hands start to remove my dress, I screamed inwardly.

"Stop." Dad shouted.

"What's wrong?" I heard mom asked, she was over me now, it was probably her hands I felt.

"She's really _really _afraid, and your hands are cold." Dad answered.

"Ness, would you let me take it off and change you?" Jacob asked.

'_Yes, but make everyone leave, and please don't look at me._'

"She says yes. But she wants everyone to leave and for you not to look at her." Dad answered.

"Okay Ness, Alice, go get some sweats and a t-shirt." I heard Jacob say gently. "Everyone out."

"Nessie, I'll be right outside the door, I'll tell Jacob whatever you say, do you understand?" Dad asked me.

'_Yes._' I answered. I used to think having a mind-reading father was a bad thing; sometimes it came in handy through.

"See you in a few minutes." Dad said, and then there was silence.

"Here's the clothes." I heard Alice say, seconds later I heard the door close.

"Okay Ness, it's just me." Jacob said soothingly as he began to pull off my dress. I didn't scream at him to stop, I trusted him. I began to shiver in the air once my dress was off. Seconds later, though, Jacob had my sweatpants on and a t-shirt, his arms were around me once again. "Come back in."

"Okay Nessie," I heard Carlisle start, "if my hands are too cold, we'll have Jacob look you over instead, okay?"

'_Okay._' I answered. Seconds later I felt Carlisle's fingers through my shirt, '_Too cold, too cold!_' I screamed.

"Carlisle, stop." Dad said.

"Too cold?" Carlisle asked, I could feel the pain in his voice; a ping of guilt suddenly struck me.

"Yes." Dad answered, "Nessie, don't feel guilty."

'_I'll try._' I answered.

--

The examination went by quickly, Carlisle had to touch me though. I had a few cracked ribs and Jacob was unable to wrap them properly. Carlisle also had to take my blood…for that everyone – except Jacob – had to leave the room. Carlisle told me later that Ron had slipped date rape drugs into something, probably a drink. He also said I was suffering from hypothermia and was in shock. He gave strict orders to Jacob to put me under the thick covers and stay under them with me until I was back to normal. Dad said he would stay and listen to my thoughts, and that the second I was afraid of Jacob's presence he'd tell him. Carlisle had said that if that occurred they had heating pads they could cover me in.

Now I lay in Jacob's arms, it had been probably hours…

"You've been home four hours Nessie." Dad whispered to me, interrupting my thoughts.

Four hours, and now the dirt in my hair was starting to bug me. My muscles were sore too, how I wished for a bath.

"I'll talk to Carlisle." Dad said, seconds later I heard the door shut.

'_Thanks_.' I called after him. Moments later I heard dad come back, talking to Carlisle.

"Jacob, wake up." Dad said, shaking Jacob's shoulder.

"What?" Jacob asked; he jumped away from me.

'_Jake come back._' I complained.

"Jacob, she wants you to come back." Dad said, seconds later Jake had his arms around me again.

"So why'd you wake me up?" He complained.

"Nessie wants a bath. None of us can hold her head out of the water and hold her hair." Dad said, I was sure he was loathing his freezing cold skin right about now.

"Ness, are you sure you _want _me to help you bathe…?" Jacob asked; he was clearly uncomfortable.

'_I trust you._' I thought softly.

"She trusts you Jacob." Dad said.

Several minutes later I felt Jacob carry me out of bed and lower me into a scolding hot bathtub.

"Pull her out!" Dad yelled as he heard my thoughts; Jacob obeyed immediately.

'_No dad._' I protested, '_I liked it._'

"Put her back in…" Dad said ashamed.

"What was wrong?" Jacob asked as he lowed me into the bathtub again.

"It's scolding hot. But she says she likes it." Dad answered.

I could feel the strength returning to my body as I lay in the water, after a few minutes I opened my eyes and looked up at Jake.

"Jake." I whispered.

"Oh Nessie!" Jacob gasped, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Can you wash my hair and take me back to bed?" I asked.

"Sure thing! Anything for you my love!" Jacob said kissing my forehead and immediately starting on my hair.

--

**Yay! Nessie's safe! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have anything to say except…please R&R!!!**

--

**NPOV**

I woke up hours later, light shining through the curtains that were hung over the glass walls. I was still curled into Jake's chest, his heart pounding loudly in my ear. I tried to stretch, but when I did every muscle in my body screaming in protest. I let a low whimper escape my lips; the second I did I regretted it.

Within seconds of the whimper, my entire family was in the room.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked, stepping towards me. I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, everyone sighed in relief.

"You feeling okay?" Mom asked me, I nodded.

"Just a little sore." I lied, dad – obviously – knew I was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"Ness?" I heard Jake mumble.

"Hey." I breathed, smiling at him.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded, wishing everyone would go away so Jake and I could be alone.

"Let's leave them alone." Dad said, smiling at me. I smiled back, thankful for all he'd done. He game to my side and kissed my forehead. "You don't ever need to thank me baby girl." He breathed; I nodded.

Seconds later Jake and I were alone, I snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"How're you doing sweetheart?" Jake asked, pulling my face up to his so that he could look into my eyes. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet…everything feels like a dream…" I whispered; Jake kissed my forehead.

"Don't think too much okay?" He said; I nodded. "Feel back to normal yet?"

"No. I still feel…weak." I answered; he nodded.

"You still smell human." Jacob commented; I looked at him confused. "You _smell _human, though some of the vampire scent is returning."

"Oh." I said simply. "Everything looks so different."

"I'm sure it does." He said wrapping his arms around me once again. "You'll be back to normal soon."

"I hope so." I murmured into his chest.

"Ness, I need to go talk to you parents for a bit, and let the pack know you're okay." Jacob said, my eyes widened, I didn't want to be left alone.

"No Jake please, please don't go!" I begged. I could feel the tears start to gather.

"Nessie, I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?" Jake promised; I could see the pain in his eyes, so I decided to let him leave.

"Okay." I answered, my voice was weak. Jake kissed me tenderly and climbed out of bed. I buried my body into the warm spot he left, praying it wouldn't go away.

In Jacob's absence I could feel myself falling apart. I tried to control myself, but without Jacob's arms around me the memories of the cold woods and _his _body on top of me. I forced myself not to think of his name.

The floodgates of memories sent me over the top; sobs wrenched my body, tears streamed down my face. I grabbed handfuls of my hair and pulled at my scalp, trying…desperately…to get the images out of my head. When that didn't work I rolled into a ball and rocked back and forth on my side. Begging, praying, that the images would stop.

--

**JPOV**

"Is she going to be okay Doc?" I asked, going down the stairs to where Nessie's family was gathered.

"She should be, she's probably still in shock and the drugs are wearing off; but she should be fine by the end of the day. Though I'll have her stay in bed for a few days, or until she's feeling well enough. The soreness might not wear off for several days." Carlisle answered.

"Why can't we persecute the guy, using Charlie? Saying that Charlie is her guardian?" I asked.

"We could try, but this is a small town, word gets around. Maybe, just _maybe _we could persecute him somewhere else, but jurisdictions…" Carlisle mused.

"So we're screwed? This guy is just going to get away with this, and hurt other girls? Maybe even come after Nessie again?" I asked bitterly.

"Jake," Bella said in a soothing tone, placing her hand on my shoulder, "we all want something to be done. Jake…Nessie is my _daughter_, my baby girl; you know how protective I am. I want more than anything to do something; but we _can't_, we simply _can't_, our hands are tied."

"He should pay." I said through clenched teeth. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No one messes my niece and gets away with it." Emmett agreed angrily.

"Guys…" Alice said trying to calm us 'big boys' down. "Don't get all riled up, we can't do anything. We will talk to Charlie."

"What do we do about school?" I asked; I did _not _want Nessie going back there.

"I don't know…I don't think she should drop out, but she may have to." Bella said. "I wish one of us could go to school with her, but I'm sure everyone would notice."

"We'll need to discuss this some other time." Edward said, his face hard and expressionless. We could all see pain in his eyes.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked, gliding to her husband's side.

"Nessie..." He started; before he could finish I ran up the stairs.

I stopped at the door; unsure if I should barge in; before I could think too much I could hear her muffled screams. My decision was made; I opened the door.

"Nessie?"

--

I wanted to scream, I _needed _to scream, but I couldn't, I couldn't let Jake hear me. I couldn't control the ever-rising screams though, as they clawed their way up my throat. Finally I grabbed the pillow and let myself scream into it.

'_Jake…I need Jake._' I thought to myself as I tried to get my screaming under control. Then, like an answer to a prayer, the door opened.

"Nessie?" Jake asked, stepping in the door. When he saw my face buried in the pillow he ran to my side. "Nessie I'm here."

"Jake!" I sobbed, nearly flinging myself into his arms. "Jake…Jake…Jake…"

"Shh, I'm here Ness, I'm here." He assured me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Nessie?" I heard mom ask.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She'll be fine." I assured them.

"Charlie will be here soon…we'll be downstairs." Carlisle said; then everyone was gone.

"Jake don't ever leave again…the memories…" I sobbed, pulling away to look him in the eye. Jake took his thumb and whipped away my tears.

"I won't Nessie, but hey…Charlie's coming to talk, and I need to be part of the decision…" Jake started.

"I'll come down, just hold me? Please…?" I begged.

"Of course my love." Jake said kissing my forehead. I let myself fall into his arms again, closing my eyes, I was exhausted.

--

**Sorry it took so long to update. Slight writers block today, I'm sick. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update sooner…I'm sick and my mom kept taking the computer every time I'd try to update.**

--

The next few days went by in a blur, my vampire senses did not return until Monday morning. Jacob didn't leave my side the whole time, until Monday afternoon. There were more unknown vampires in the woods; hunting locals.

I now lay in my bedroom back in the cabin, headphones in my ears, blaring my favorite music. It was peaceful, everyone had gone out hunting; I felt safe in our secluded home, I knew no one would ever find me here.

I rolled over onto my side and rolled over into a ball, ready to take another nap. Before I could fall to sleep I felt someone wrap their arms around me. The smell was familiar, but at the same time not. The arms were neither hot nor cold. I sat up quickly, causing someone to fall to the floor.

"Renesmee…that hurt." I heard Ron mumble, rubbing his head.

"How the _hell _did you find me?" I screamed at him, ripping my headphones from my ears.

"It wasn't hard, I just used the GPS in the car." Ron said referring to my mom's car. "You weren't at school today, I was worried. I thought since I was here though…we could have some more fun."

"Get away!" I shouted, pushing him away with all my strength, nearly breaking down a wall.

"Renesmee, how on earth did you get so strong?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Ron get out!" I wailed, before he could reply I heard a noise outside. Within seconds my dad had Ron in a choke hold.

"What the _hell _are you doing near her?" He spat; I could hear the venom in dad's voice. I was sure this was one human he wouldn't regret killing.

"Don't kill him." I said in a soothing honey voice.

"Bella call Charlie. Alice, call Tanya." Dad ordered.

"What's going on?" I heard Jake's voice say from outside the cabin. When he stepped in the door and looked around I could hear a low growl escape his chest. He ran to my side and pulled me into his arms. "Did he hurt you…again?" He whispered; I shook my head.

"No…I think I actually may have hurt him." I answered looking at the near-broken wall; Jake chuckled.

"That's my girl." He said kissing the top of my head. In response Ron thrashed in dad's arms.

"Don't touch my woman!" He screamed; his eyes burned with furry.

"I think he may be delusional." Dad mused.

"She's not _your _woman." Jake growled; I placed my small hand on Jake's chest.

"Babe, don't get riled up." I said gently. I was strong again, I wasn't going to let Ron see how badly I was shaking inside; I wouldn't let any of them see. I wasn't a frail human anymore; my vampire strength was back. No one ever had to know what a baby I was.

"What's going on?" I heard Charlie ask outside the cabin.

"In there." Alice answered. Charlie came through the door with his eyes burning with fury.

"So this is the guy?" Charlie asked taking Ron from dad's chokehold and handcuffing him; before Charlie could finish dad was gone. Charlie quickly walked Ron out to the police car; Jake and I following close behind.

"I think we need to go inside for a minute." I said, sensing that something was up. "All of us."

"Okay, he should stay put." Charlie said glaring at Ron, who sat in the back of the police car.

"Come on." I said turning away from Ron and holding Jake's hand; trying my hardest to hide the trembling I felt on the inside. Jake looked at me concerned but didn't say a word; I couldn't tell if he knew or not.

"Obviously we have a problem." Dad said the minute we stepped into the house; we closed the door behind ourselves.

"What's the problem?" Charlie asked.

"Everyone thinks we've all moved away, and no one will buy that Nessie is mine and Bella's niece, she looks like both of us." He answered, "We were just going to leave Ron be, but now that he has come _back_, he must be put away."

"How do you suggest we do that without a guardian for Ness?" Charlie asked.

"That's why I had Alice call a friend of ours." He answered, nodding to his sister.

"If you get caught lying…" Charlie started.

"We won't, but Nessie will need to drop out of school, drop of the radar." Dad said turning to me.

"I can do that." I answered. "School's boring anyways. I'd prefer to be out on the reservation with Jake."

"Speaking of, Jake, please go tell your…friends of our friends arrival. So as not to cause any trouble." Dad said, he didn't say 'pack' because Charlie had come to an agreement when I was born, 'don't ask, don't tell'. He knew that whatever world we were wrapped up in was one that he could live without knowing about.

"Okay, will you be okay Ness?" Jake asked, staring into my eyes.

"Yes. I'll fill you in on the plans later." I answered kissing him; I saw grandpa…Charlie flinch. The whole don't ask don't tell thing pained him as he watched me grow before his eyes, and he watched the unnatural – to humans – affection Jake and I had for each other. The never-ending force that pulled us together all my life. Plus he didn't approve of young marriages, and the diamond ring sparkling on my finger only reminded all of us. Sometimes I thought he would ask, but I knew if he did he would be in danger; keeping his knowing a secret from the Volturi would be very difficult.

"Okay." He said caressing my face in his oversized hand before taking off out the door; I knew the minute he was in the woods he would faze.

"So, Tanya is going to say she's related to me?" I asked.

"Maybe." Dad answered, "It may be difficult to pass her off as your sister, but we can try. If that doesn't work, we could use Kate. That may be easier to pull off."

"Yeah." I agreed; giggling a little. Someone with blonde hair – like Kate – would be more easily excepted as my sister than Tanya, who had strawberry blond curls. Though now that I think about it…

"We'll figure it out." Dad said, noticing how jumbled my train of thought had become.

"Okay. So when will they get here?" I asked, eager to see them again. "Is it the whole Coven? Or just Kate and Tanya." I knew Charlie wanted to know what a Coven was.

"Just Kate and Tanya I'm afraid." Dad answered, "All the others were out…getting something to eat when we called."

"Oh." I answered, a little sad.

"I'd better get him to the station, when your friends arrive, come down to file a police report." Charlie said before turning out the door and leaving.

"How long until they arrive?" I asked.

"Depends on whether they run or they drive." Dad answered.

"They're running." Alice interjected.

"Twenty minutes." Dad said. "Are you okay Nessie?"

"Yep, I'm fine." I said smiling; he didn't seem satisfied but he knew I wasn't going to talk.

"I'm proud of you." Mom said wrapping me in her cool embrace.

"Why?" I asked.

"For nearly breaking the wall down." Mom said smiling at me, I laughed.

"Speaking of, Jasper, want to help me fix it?" Dad asked looking over at Jasper.

"Sure." He said smiling at me. "Good job Nessie."

"Thanks Jazz." I answered; I was one of the few who called him Jazz.

"We'd better go hunt again, most of us weren't able to eat before we heard you." Mom said.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized; I could feel myself blushing.

"Don't apologize." Mom assured me, kissing my cheek tenderly. "Emmett did eat, however. He'll stay here with you."

"Thanks." I said smiling gratefully; I did _not _want to be alone. Before anyone else could say anything, they were all gone. I could hear dad and Jasper fixing the wall at the cabin.

"Well kiddo, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"Just relax." I answered.

"Cool!" Emmett answered, jumping onto – and nearly breaking – the couch and flipping on the TV. Emmett was one of my favorite uncles. He and Jake had played ball with me growing up; I'd gotten good. Though I didn't think I'd be playing again too soon. My body screamed in protest from just thinking about it.

I walked slowly over to the piano and sat down, I had taken an interest a year ago and dad started teaching me. I thought I was pretty good. I stretched my aching muscles before bringing my small fingers down gently on the piano keys. I began to play a piece I wrote several weeks ago for Jake, they had lyrics too, but I didn't want to sing.

"That's really beautiful Ness." Emmett commented from the couch.

"Thanks Em."

--

**That's it for this chapter I think. **

**So…should Tanya or Kate play Nessie's sister?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update.**

--

I lay on my bed in the glass mansion, on my stomach with my feet in the air scribbling in my notebook. It started out as a simple thing to keep me busy until Tanya and Irina arrived, but it quickly turned into angry scribbles across the paper. All I could draw was eyes…eyes…and not Jake's pleasant, sweet, eyes that I normally draw. They were lustful; they were _his. _

I tried to stop the hot tears from running down my cheeks, wiping them away furiously, but to no avail. I crumpled up the paper and threw it as hard as I can across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor behind the old mahogany vanity Alice had brought in here – which I loved.

I took several deep breaths and sat up straight. I ran my small pale hands through my thick bronze waves, pushing them away from my face and holding them in my fists. I let out my breath slowly and closed my eyes.

'_I'm nuts, I'm freaking nuts._' I said to myself. I looked down at my loose t-shirt and pajama pants. I should get dressed; we were going to have company. I couldn't find the will inside me to do it though. Any will for anything was gone. Drained away with each memory that ran through my mind.

"Nessie, Tanya and Irina are here!" Emmett called from downstairs; shortly after he head it I heard the front door open and close.

I got up and stretched, checking myself in the mirror. My left eye was still a yellowish green color, but that was the only visible bruise left, except for bruising around my wrists. I stopped and grabbed a hoodie out of the basket Alice had left me and pulled it on, making sure it covered my bruises before walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tanya! Hey Kate!" I called as I glided down the stairs, smiling at my life-long friends. They each took turns hugging me with their stone cold arms.

"Hey!" Kate said smiling at me.

"Your aunt called." Tanya said looking me up and down, her eyes lingering on my eye.

"Yeah…did they explain?" I asked

"No." Tanya answered, "Alice just said it was urgent and to hurry."

"Oh, well they should be back soon." I answered; I was _not _ready to explain to people what happened. _Showing _was out of the question as well. Having to relive the memories…again…would certainly send me over the top.

"Alright." Tanya said before going to look around the house.

"Missed you kiddo, you grow so fast." Kate commented before following Tanya.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Are you joking?" I snapped before making my way to the piano again. I sat down slowly and sent my fingers flying across the keys, closing my eyes and letting my mind drift away.

--

A half an hour later my family returned home; not long after that Jake was back at my side. I buried my ear against Jake's chest – discreetly – so that I could drown out everyone else's chatter, as they talked about why they were all here and what we needed help with. I could feel Jake's fingers tracing up and down my spine to sooth me; it worked.

Once they were finished I asked if I could go upstairs to lie down – I was exhausted. Carlisle said I could so I glided up stairs and shut the door. Once I had the door shut I pulled off my hoodie and flopped down on the bed, climbing under the covers.

"Ness?" I heard Jake softly whisper from outside of the door.

"Yeah?" I answered, the door opened slowly and Jake peaked his head in and smiled at me.

"Can I come in?" He asked, I sat up and smiled at him.

"Of course hun, come in!" I answered.

"You feeling okay?" He asked coming to my side and wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course." I answered, snuggling into him. "Why wouldn't I be? They caught _him_, I may be safe."

"Yeah…but all of this…" Jake whispered, I placed my hand on his cheek and sat up to kiss him tenderly.

"I know, but it's over now right?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yeah. Rest okay, love? I need to go back down stairs for a little while."

"'Kay." I said lying back down and closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and left the room. Shortly after he left I was asleep.

--

**(JPOV) **

After talking to Nessie's family and friends for an hour, I was exhausted. They decided that since Ness went to sleep they'd go to the police station in the morning. They also decided that the strawberry blonde – Tanya – would play Ness' sister. Since she was more serious.

After they called Charlie I excused myself to go back upstairs and lay down with Ness. Bella was tired of me sleeping in bed with her daughter; a low hiss had escaped her lips. Edward saw my thoughts though; he knew I didn't have _any _impure thoughts about Ness. I loved her truly and purely. I am attracted to her, don't get me wrong, but considering the situation I wanted nothing but to keep her in my arms.

I opened the door slowly and made my way into the room; I could see Ness asleep in the bed. As I tip toed to her side something caught my eye. I walked slowly over to it and bent down to pick it up. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. I uncrumpled it and stared at it in the dim light. I recognized Nessie's skillful doodles, but it took me a minute to realize what it was.

Eyes.

They weren't the pleasant eyes she normally drew; they were creepy, lustful eyes. Eyes I'd unfortunately seen before. They were _Ron's _eyes.

I looked over at my sleeping bride to be, knowing then how much fear and pain she was truly in. These eyes haunted _me_ and I wasn't the one who was…raped…by the man who owns the eyes.

I wished Ness would talk to me…I decided I would try to talk to her tomorrow. Until then, however, I simply climbed into bed and wrapped my warm arms around her, praying that I was fighting off the nightmares.

--

**The end of this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**NPOV**

I leaned over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach – Jacob held my hair out of my face. When I was finished he handed me a damp cloth and helped me back to bed.

"I'm fine." I whispered, smiling up at him – trying to hide my lie. I was everything but okay, after filing a police report with Grandpa Charlie I thought things would feel better. They didn't. It had been two days and things were only getting worse. Everyone was treating me like I was extremely fragile and I couldn't understand why.

Never in my life had I vomited until today, it hit so suddenly. When it did everything changed. Mom, Dad, Alice, and Carlisle had taken off, hours later they still weren't back. Jacob hadn't left my side; Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came in and out constantly; wearing worried expressions. While Esme tended to me like the mother she was to all. I wished I had taken after my dad, at least then I'd know what they were so worried about.

It was midnight when mom, dad, Alice, and Carlisle came back. Jasper – who had been standing warily at the head of my bed – ran down the stairs to Alice. I watched as he led her to their room, she looked as if she had aged twenty years. Mom and dad looked no better when they came to my room.

"Edward…" Jacob whispered, his voice hitched. I watched dad nod in response to whatever question Jake had thought. When he did Jake pulled me into his arms and growled; tears ran down his cheeks.

My eyes flickered around the room as everyone set into motion. Alice and Jasper stood in the door, while Rosalie and Emmett watched from a corner as Carlisle pulled up my shirt and gently pressed his cold fingers against my stomach. His jaw locked and his eyes closed; I could feel my heart sinking.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered tearfully; before Carlisle could answer Alice flashed to my side.

"Nessie…I, I don't know how to tell you…" Alice whispered, clutching my hand in hers.

"I'm dying aren't I?" I breathed.

"No. Nothing like that." Dad answered, his voice was empty, dead.

I felt Jake's breath against my hair as he whispered, "You're pregnant."

…

"How could this happen…?" I asked an hour later. After they told me Carlisle began running test after test; we were just sitting down in the living room.

"You're half human." Carlisle said as though it was the simplest thing.

"I'm also half vampire." I said, "Vampires are frozen in time."

"You grew." Dad whispered.

"But I won't grow anymore." I said, my voice seeping with denial; I could _not _be pregnant with the monster's child.

"Nessie…" Jake whispered, taking my hand, "Imprinting ultimately is about breeding. Though it's so much more than that…genetically for _me _to imprint on _you_, you would have to be able to bare children."

Jake was right…I'd never thought about it much, all I cared about was being with Jake. I couldn't have Ron's child…I couldn't.

"No." I whispered, tears spilling down my cheeks. That realization left me as empty as everyone else seemed, I couldn't bear another minute of existence. At that moment I wished my dad had gotten his way all those years ago; I wished he had destroyed me before I ever existed.

Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around me, my dad's scent filled my nostrils. "Renesmee, don't _ever _think that. Ever. I don't regret you for a second. My baby, this could be a blessing in disguise. There isn't much we can do anyway…we will get through this, as a family."

Beside me I heard Jake make a low sound of agreement, I knew they would be there with me always, but would it be enough?

…

"Nessie?" Jake whispered, it was five in the morning; we had gone to bed hours ago, but neither of us slept.

"Yes Jake?" I asked; I felt him flinch at how lifeless my voice sounded.

"Please, show me. Let me in. Nessie I love you…" He begged; I felt a tear fall from his chin and onto my cheek.

I wanted to protect Jake from the truth, the pain. I wanted to protect myself from the embarrassment and the shame. How could I let him in? I loved Jake more than anything, but I didn't think his heart could handle it.

"Renesmee…" He breathed, his voice desperate. No matter what, I knew we were bound, I knew that if I were hurting he would hurt too. I knew that he was already hurting, I couldn't even imagine…

I reached my thin hand to his face and closed my eyes, reliving each unbearable moment. Ron's stares, the confrontation in the bathroom, how it felt to be human, Ron shoving me into my own back seat, him on top of me…

A low growl rumbled in Jake's chest, but I continued.

I showed him how it felt when he warmed me up, when he was there with me, protecting me from the pain. I showed him how the pain would overtake me whenever he was away. I showed him how I felt when I found out I was carrying the monsters child, I showed him how empty I felt; how much I wished I had never been created.

"No." Jake nearly shouted; I jumped away from him, surprised, landing in a crouch on the other end of the room. "You can't not exist, Nessie…no…"

Jake climbed out of the bed and knelt down in front of me.

"Nessie I love you…we'll get through this." He whispered, pulling me into his arms. I melted myself to him; it felt as though I couldn't get close enough.

"I love you…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. (:**

**NPOV**

To say that things were progressing quickly would be an understatement; how quickly however still remained a mystery. It was like I was a few days old again, letting myself be measured and weighed. Except now it was _my _child. Twice daily Carlisle would feel my small fetus, weigh me, and check other minor things.

A few days after I found out I was pregnant I begged to go back to school; I knew that within a few weeks I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that I was pregnant but I didn't care. I couldn't stand to just lay in bed, listening to music and drawing, while everyone hovered around me protectively. After consulting with Alice my parents agreed.

We knew we couldn't prosecute Ron since my pregnancy would be showing soon; I wouldn't be able to go anywhere. We were overjoyed when three other girls came forward, with stories of Ron raping them. We quickly dropped our charges and let the other three girls put him away.

Today was my first day back after the rape; it had been two whole weeks. Jake and I rode in silence, though my parents agreed to let me go to school, Jake wasn't so happy. He'd been furious when I even mentioned it, but he couldn't do a thing to stop me.

When we finally arrived at the parking lot neither of us made a move to leave. It seemed like forever before Jake finally pulled me into his arms.

"Be careful." He whispered in my ear before resting one large hand on my stomach and kissing me.

"Jake…" I chocked.

"I'll be here when schools over. We'll go somewhere, okay?" He said, smiling at me.

"'Kay." I said, filling my voice with fake joy. Neither of us believed it, but neither of us mentioned it.

"I love you." He said, kissing me one last time.

"I love you too."

…

When Ethan saw me he gave me a big hug and a million apologies, apparently word spread.

"My dad works for the police department." Ethan explained when I asked him.

"It's not your fault, and I'm fine, really." I said smiling at him.

"How's your fiancé taking it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not well, he didn't want me to come back to school."

After that, things went back to normal, lunch was just like when I had left. The rest of the day was boring. I wished I could stay in school like I had wanted to.

…

Keeping secret the fact that I was half vampire was always so easy for me, but hiding the fact that I was pregnant left me feeling unsettled.

School was almost worse that home, everyone – students and teachers alike – watched me warily. Everyone knew about what happened, and no one wanted to upset be. At the same time I think they all wanted to see a glimpse of my pain. I was overjoyed when the final bell rang and Jake was waiting for me just outside the school doors.

Neither of us said a word as he effortlessly tucked me under his arm and ushered me to the car. Ethan called my name but we just kept walking, Jake's lips were pressed together tightly; I knew each minute he'd been away from me had been torture. Once inside the car Jake cranked the heat and pulled away quickly; after a few minutes he finally said something.

"We're going into Seattle to eat." He said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Seattle? Why?" I asked, watching his face carefully. He finally took his eyes off the road to smile at me.

"You deserve it."

…

"Nessie, I was thinking…maybe we could get married before the baby is born." Jake said an hour later as we chewed on our rare steaks. I stopped mid-chew to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Jake…I don't know. That's probably only two or three months from now." I said after a minute.

Jake reached his hand across to mine and squeezed it. "You don't know what will happen between now and then."

"True, but Jake, to push up the wedding because of a baby that isn't even yours…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Honestly I may just be looking for an excuse to marry you as soon as possible." A playful smile spread across his face.

"I'll think about it." I said smiling back.

…

"In theory, you will be able to birth naturally." Carlisle said later that night, "According to Nahuel none of his sisters have had children, but from my best guess I would think that there is no danger to your life; you are stronger than your child. Unlike when Bella had you."

"That's great!" Jake said hugging me close. I knew none of them wanted to relive my awful birth.

"I think this baby will probably be born in about two months, but again, I'm just guessing." I could tell Carlisle was upset that he didn't have any definite answers for us, but he did his best and that's all we could ask for.

…

"What're you doing out so late?" Dad asked from behind me, I was perched in the highest tree I could find.

"You scared me." I whispered. Dad effortlessly maneuvered so that he was sitting next to me.

"You should be resting." He reasoned.

"I have too much on my mind…" I whispered, staring off into the distance.

"I think you should marry Jacob." He said quietly, I snapped my head to look at him; my bronze waves slapping him in the face. "He'll be a good father and a good husband, you need him and he needs you."

"I was so excited about marrying Jacob." I started, "But now I'm afraid, I don't want things to change, I don't want to grow up."

"Jacob doesn't want to take you away from here. Your mother and I were considering giving you two the cabin." Dad said with a smile on his face.

"I can't take the cabin!" I nearly screeched, "That's yours and moms, I can't…"

"Things won't be that different when you marry Jacob, he likes living here, I doubt he'd change that." Dad said wrapping one arm around me.

"What about the pack?" I asked, though I knew they worked fine without Jake.

"Excuses." Dad said lightly kissing the top of my head, "You and Jake will be married one day, why not sooner than later? Your baby needs a father like him."

I nodded but didn't say another word, dad effortlessly jumped from the tree and landed two hundred feet down.

"Come home soon." He said before running towards the house. I sighed and stared up into the clear night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**NPOV**

Later that night I awoke with a start when I felt my baby kick me. It was the most wonderful feeling I'd had in all my life, despite its father I could feel my heart growing. This was _my _child. To finally feel it move inside of me filled me with incredible joy.

Only seconds after awaking everyone was in the room. Carlisle pulled back the covers and gently and pressed his waiting fingers to my small baby-bump; I couldn't hold back the small giggle that formed in my throat. No one else laughed, they were all too worried. None of us knew if my child would stop growing like I did – and if so, at what time? I knew I should be worried, but I was bubbling with joy for the first time since Ron came into my life.

Jake – who was asleep during the whole exchange – started to stir beside me. He shot upright when he became aware of everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, eyeing me with concern.

"The baby kicked." I said smiling at him. Jake looked over every face in the room before deciding how to respond. He smiled back, his lips tight. I decided that I was going to ask Alice if she knew anything. I saw dad's face flicker to fear for a sixteenth of a second. What was wrong…?

…

"Alice." I said as I woke up early that morning. I slid into hip-hugging jeans and a t-shirt. Jake still snored loudly in my bed as I waited for her to come upstairs.

"Hey Nessie!" She said, her voice foaming with fake cheer.

"Follow me." I said before opening my bedroom window and leaping out of it, Alice was only two seconds behind. I dashed into the woods where I didn't smell anyone. After running about twenty miles I climbed a tree and settled in.

"What do you want to know?" Alice asked, though I was sure she knew.

"Can you see my baby?" I asked, staring at her topaz eyes intently.

"Yes." Alice whispered, locking her jaw.

"What do you see?" I demanded.

"Right now…I see her dying only hours old." She whispered, to a human ear it would have been inaudible. I felt my heart being ripped to shreds; despair overtook me, tears streamed down my face.

"How…?" I finally managed to whisper.

"I don't know…Carlisle is trying desperately to figure it out. I know that in the future you will have children; I've only seen glimpses, but you will. We're trying to save her though." Alice whispered.

"Her?" I chocked, I hadn't wanted a boy, not from _Ron. _It felt wrong, but a baby girl…

"We have some theories, but they involve you staying inside a lot. Even quitting school." Alice said, "We want to keep an eye on you, keep you out of danger, keep a close eye on your diet, stuff like that."

"Anything for my baby…" I whispered before jumping from the tree and landing effortlessly on the ground.

"And I'd advice you to stop, _that._" Alice said as she landed next to me, "One of our theories is that the baby can't handle it, so it died. She's only one third vampire so…"

"Understood." I said before dashing back to the house. I settled down on the couch and turned on the T.V. long before Jake woke up. I pushed all thoughts into the back of my mind and concentrated on the poorly written cartoon show.

…

"What if she's malnourished?" I asked a few hours later while Carlisle was checking on my baby.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked from where she sat next to me.

"When mom was pregnant for me, I drank her blood; though I can live on human food, I couldn't as a fetus, so I drank her blood. Well, my baby can't drink my blood and be nourished. I'm neither vampire nor human. Maybe if we have me on a diet of human blood…just during the pregnancy…?" I asked, I watched everyone in the room consider it.

"Perhaps…" Carlisle said; Alice's eyes instantly lit up.

"What is it?" Mom asked, "Alice?"

"That will help! I don't see her living yet, but living for _days _instead of _hours._" Alice said; her face glowed. Jake shifted uncomfortably beside me, no one had told him yet.

"I'll go to the hospital and stock up on blood, Alice, Edward, and Bella, keep researching." Carlisle said before standing up and disappearing.

"So this baby isn't going to live anyway?" Jake asked as we walked out back.

"We're trying." I said looking up at him. I took his hand and rested his large hand on my – now very prominent – baby bump. He leaned against me, drained.

"This is all so messed up, this isn't how it's supposed to be." He whispered.

"This baby, this baby is a blessing. She will live." I said, determined. "And Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I will marry you before she's born. I need you, she needs you." I said, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, howling cheers of joy into the cool evening. "Put me down!" I demanded playfully, he did.

"Oh Nessie, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Jake."

…

"You're only seven years old…" Mom said quietly when I told mom and dad at the cabin later that night. Though they already knew, mom still wasn't thrilled. "What will Charlie say?"

"Mom, I'm going to have a baby in just a couple months. I want to be with Jacob, I want him to be my _husband_. Not just my _fiancé_. I want to start our new life together with my baby." I reasoned.

"You take after your father." She mumbled, "Though I never thought I'd love being married as much as I do."

"So you're okay with it?" I asked tentatively.

"You're seven." She repeated.

"In human years. In half-vampire years I'm seventeen." I said.

"Still too young."

"Dad's seventeen." I argued, she didn't know what to say. She simply bared her teeth at me before letting out a low sigh.

"Fine."

Dad walked with me out of the cabin and back to the house, "She'll come around." He whispered in my ear, I heard mom growl from the cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

**NPOV**

Another couple of weeks passed, all of my shirts were stretching around my abdomen at this point, Carlisle thought I would be delivering in another month. After telling mom and dad about the wedding I went back inside, where Alice had been awaiting my return. She held color samples, fabric samples, even options for flowers. At that moment I knew I had lost control; but I didn't mind, I trusted Alice.

The more changes we made to our plans the longer my baby lived, at this point she was going to live a whole month; but we still couldn't figure out what would ultimately kill her.

Jake and I discussed names, even today; despite the 'people' who were starting to arrive for our wedding – which was still two days away.

"Zooey Marie Black?" I asked as I sat cross-legged on my bed in the mansion. Though Jake still felt like things were a lost cause he worked with me. I knew he was afraid that I would be crushed, even destroyed; but he still kept faith, for me.

"Autumn Rose Black?" He asked.

"Eh, sounds like a weird plant." I said.

"Yeah well Zooey Marie isn't much better." I punched him.

"Erin Victoria Black?"

"Definitely not!" Mom's said from where she sat on the couch downstairs.

"Oh yeah…I forgot." I said with a small laugh.

"That redhead was crazy." Jake said shaking his head; I nodded in agreement.

"Lily Ann Black?" I asked after a minute's deliberation.

"I like it." Jake said smiling, "Somehow reminds me of your dad."

"I don't know whether or not that's a compliment." Dad answered from where he sat at the piano.

"I think it's a compliment dad." I said with a small giggle.

"The Denali's are here." I heard Alice say from where ever she was. I climbed slowly off the bed and walked downstairs, sitting down next to my mom on the couch. She smiled at me and placed a hand on my stomach while Jake took his place behind me.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, nice to see you." Carlisle said as he answered the door.

"Eleazar and Carmen will be in shortly." Tanya said. Kate came to stand in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Little Nessie, you've grown!" She said, her eyes resting on my stomach.

"Yep, only reason you're still alive; be grateful." I said with a giggle, everyone chuckled a little.

"I assume this is Jacob's?" Kate asked nodding towards my stomach; I shook my head sorrowfully. Kate tilted her head, her eyes filled with a million questions. I reached my hand out to her and she leaned in. I closed my eyes and showed her what happened; she nearly fell to the floor in agony. "Oh Nessie." She whispered.

"What happened?" Tanya asked from where she still stood next to Carlisle.

"I'm afraid our dear Nessie was raped a month ago, she's doing quite well though." Carlisle said sadly. "She and Jacob were already engaged, he offered to marry her before the baby was here."

"That's big of you." Kate said smiling at Jake.

"We're kinda hungry, mind if we go hunting?" Garrett asked.

"Not at all, just stay away from town and the reservation." Carlisle said.

"We remember."

…

_The darkness surrounded me; there was no escaping. I was trapped, I couldn't move. I was going to die. Just as I lost all hope I saw eyes in the distance. _

"_Help me!" I screamed to the eyes. Suddenly there were more, dozens and dozens, surrounding me. _

"_Renesmee, love, it's alright, don't fret." _Ron _said, I couldn't see him; all I could see were the eyes. Coming closer and closer. I couldn't move. _

"_No! Jake help me!" I screamed, as the eyes got closer and more lustful. "Get away from me! Help! Jake!"_

"_Renesmee, don't make me do this the hard way." _

"_Jake!"_

**JPOV**

I'd fallen asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. Before the day was over the Amazon's had arrived, along with Benjamin and Tia from Egypt. More would be coming tomorrow; I wasn't thrilled.

Though I was happy that Nessie was surrounded by old friends, it was still hard for me to be in the same house as so many vampires, especially when some drank human blood. My instincts and my mind were constantly battling with it. My mind had fallen into a deep sleep instantly, but that hadn't lasted long.

At first I didn't know what had startled me out of my sleep, but it didn't take me long to figure it out. Beside me Nessie kept screaming my name.

"No! Jake help me!" She screamed in her sleep.

"What's going on?" Bella asked frantically as she came into the room.

"She's dreaming, what do I do?" I asked, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed again. I didn't wait for Bella to answer; I pulled Nessie into my arms and whispered in her ear.

"Nessie, sweetie I'm here. Wake up, it's just a dream." I whispered softly, hoping that the panic didn't leak through into my voice.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed, but this time it was a scream of relief. Her arms wrapped around my neck and sobs shook both our bodies. "Oh Jake…"

"I'm here Nessie." I said lightly kissing the top of her head.

"I…Ron…" She sobbed into my chest.

"It's okay, it's all over."

**NPOV**

After last nights incident I couldn't say I was thrilled to show myself in front of everyone. I knew they'd all heard, I knew there was no avoiding it – well, not _everyone._ Early in the morning the Irish Coven arrived along with Peter and Charlotte. They hadn't heard my outburst.

I hid out in the cabin for part of the day, laying in bed, listening to music, and just talking to my growing baby. Trying, desperately, to figure out how to save her life.

An hour after I had taken refuge Alice showed up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think we figure it out!" She squealed.

"Figured what out?" I asked confused.

"How to save Lily." She said smiling at me.

"How?" I asked, sitting up suddenly. Hope like none other ran from my fingers to my toes like an electrical current. My baby might actually live!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. (:**

**NPOV**

By the time Alice and I walked back to the house dad had gathered everyone else in the family – I wasn't sure where all of our guests were.

"So what's the news?" Mom asked as I sat down next to Jake. I saw her glare at dad for not telling her.

"I think we've found a way to save Lily." Alice said smiling.

"So we've named her?" Rosalie asked, I nodded, smiling.

"How?" Mom asked, ignoring our exchange.

"I asked Carlisle exactly what his plan was from the time of birth to the time of death. When he told me he planned to do a c-section, I stopped him." Alice said gloating.

"How does this help us?" Emmett asked, still confused.

"Nessie's skin is too hard to penetrate without our teeth – that alone was the problem. Nessie wouldn't die because Carlisle already planned for that, but the baby would slowly die from it." Alice explained, "When I made Carlisle decide to let Nessie birth naturally, everything changed."

A smile spread across all our faces, the excitement shot through me again; I hugged my stomach tight. I didn't realize I was crying until Jake kissed a single tear away. He wrapped his large arms around me, I felt a few of his own tears hit my head. My baby girl was going to live! My Lily! I could feel my heart beginning to heal inside my chest; the world was slowly shifting back into place.

"Why did the other things we change prolong her life to begin with?" Mom asked after a minute.

"When we changed things, they made it so that her immune system would fight the venom longer, but not kill it." Carlisle explained. I barely heard them though as I still celebrated with Jake.

"Jake." I chocked, the smile still firm across my face.

"Everything's perfect." He said cupping my face in his hands and kissing my lips tenderly. Though everything wasn't perfect, it was pretty close.

…

"Lets go celebrate." Jake said an hour later; we were both spread across my bed in the mansion, his hand lying lazily on my stomach. We'd been talking non-stop about what we would do now that we knew Lily would live.

"Okay, how?" I asked running my hand through his long raven-black hair.

"The two packs are getting together tonight, along with my dad, Sue and your grandpa at my dad's." Jake said, not taking his eyes off of my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, shocked.

"Well…with everything, I didn't want to make you socialize or anything. I was going to go after you'd gone to bed." He answered, "It's a celebration of our marriage."

"And I wasn't invited?" I asked.

"You were! I just wasn't sure if you could." Jake answered ducking his head. I wasn't mad…just surprised.

"I'd love to go!" I said before cupping his face in my hands and kissing him.

…

The night was absolutely wonderful; Billy's small house was stuffed to the rim with too many werewolves, half of them I admittedly didn't know. Warm light from the various laps around the house bathed us, turning my skin a creamy yellow; it was somewhat clammy, so we had all the windows and doors open to let in the cool air from the ocean.

Jake and I were the center of attention – in completely different ways. Jake was challenged to arm wrestling contests and other 'challenges of his manhood', while I sat in the middle of the couch – Emily on one side, Jake's sister Rachel on the other. Grandpa Charlie and Billy sat out on the porch – safely out of harms way.

Other imprintees mingled with the large Indian men – it was there skin, despite being a half-vampire I didn't dare mingle so close to so many.

It didn't take long for Emily and Rachel to get their sorrow out of their systems when they found out I was pregnant with my rapist's baby…it was replaced with the confidence that Jake would take good care of us both.

"I just wish we were getting married for other reasons." I said with a sigh.

"You are." Emily said, her eyes watching Sam as he tried to control the younger 'werewolves'.

"Yeah, we would have waited another year or so if it wasn't for Lily." I said watching Jake trying to control his own pack while 'protecting his manhood'.

"It's a girl?" Rachel asked, "No offence…but how can you tell? I thought your skin was impenetrable." Obviously everyone here knew I was half-vampire, except Charlie – technically.

"Alice saw." I said, when Rachel didn't understand I was somewhat surprised. "Alice can see the future, but only when someone makes a decision…but anyway, a baby's gender isn't a choice."

"I didn't know vampires could see the future." She said in a low tone.

"Not all, just some. We all kind of have different powers, I can show people what I'm thinking, but it's kind of weird." I said with a proud smile; Rachel watched me warily for a minute before relaxing.

"Is everyone coming to the wedding?" I asked; Emily nodded. This was going to be an interesting gathering. A wedding full of vampires, werewolves (or more accurately, shape shifters), and a few humans. I doubted there had ever been a gathering _this _diverse ever, but considering someday Jake and I would have children – I doubted it was the last.

"How many vamps will be there?" Seth asked from where he stood ten feet away, still low enough that Charlie couldn't hear.

"Twenty-three, including my family." I answered with confidence.

"Geez, and you've been locked up with 'um Jake?" Seth asked; Jake nodded, making a face.

"It's not so bad, they're nice." I reasoned.

"Can they control being around humans?" Emily asked, her voice weak.

"Yeah, Carlisle had this whole long 'My friends, we have invited you here, now just don't eat the humans' speech last night." I said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, the Cullen's wouldn't put anyone in unnecessary danger." Jake said, "Only a few of the vampires drink human blood."

"That's reassuring." Rachel mumbled.

"Seriously don't worry, dad will escort anyone out who can't control themselves, and Jasper will be there to help." I said, then I remembered Rachel didn't understand, "Dad can read minds and Jasper can control moods."

"Oh."

"Rache, it'll be fine." Paul said smiling at her, Jake growled a little – though he had imprinted on me, he still didn't like that Paul had imprinted on – and married – his sister. Their exchange ended when Billy and Charlie came inside, holding up beer bottles.

"To Nessie and Jake." Charlie said raising his bottle; I raised my glass of water while everyone else raised their assorted beverages.

"To Nessie and Jake." Everyone chorused while the blood rushed to my cheeks. A part of me wanted to live on the reservation with this family.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**NPOV **

When I woke up the next morning I didn't know what to expect. Alice made Jacob sleep out in the cabin while I slept upstairs in the mansion, so that she could set up in the night without worrying about me seeing. I woke up from Lily kicking anxiously inside of me, she seemed just as nervous as I was.

The minute I was awake Alice, mom, Rosalie, and Esme were in the room, laying out clothes and makeup. I had thought mom would be against all the fuss, she seemed like she almost enjoyed it more than Alice – that scared me.

I took my time showering, trying to ease the knots in my stomach. I thought I had been so ready to marry Jacob, but now that it was the morning of, I didn't know how I felt. My whole body shook, my knees knocked together, I felt like I was going to throw up. But above it all, my heart was overflowing with emotions; the strongest of these was love.

Another emotion struggled to be as strong as love, and that was rejection and doubt.

_What if I'm not good enough for him?_

_What if in twenty years he realizes he doesn't love me?_

_What if after the wedding he realizes he doesn't want to deal with Lily and me?_

I was pulled out of my panic when I heard a sharp tap on the door; it was Alice.

"You're clean enough!" She said through the door before heading back to my room. I let out a shaky breath and turned off the hot water. This was it.

…

"Tada!" Alice cheered nearly three hours later, though my skin and hair was nearly indestructible, they'd found a way to make getting me ready hurt. Alice looked at me from all angles, beaming.

"Can I see?" I asked, a little afraid to look.

Alice rotated the chair around towards the mirror, still beaming from ear to ear. My jaw dropped when I saw myself.

Though I knew I was beautiful – not because I _felt _beautiful, more because everyone who saw me couldn't take their eyes off me – I'd never looked _this _beautiful. Alice was a genius, end of story.

My bronze hair hung in thick waves down my back. The front was braided back perfectly; I doubted anyone could find an imperfection. Alice, mom, and Rosalie had skillfully weaved daisies into my waves, without a sign of a snarl or a knot.

My brown eyes shown under my bronze eyelashes, enhanced with brown eye shadow and eyeliner. My lips shone a pale pink color; and to say there was no need for blush was an understatement.

My silk dress looked like a waterfall over my growing stomach, flowing freely even from a sitting position.

I couldn't help but gasp.

"What do you think?" Alice asked when I didn't answer; a little worried.

"It's perfect!" I finally managed to whisper. It was then that dad peaked his head in; it took him a minute to finally speak.

"Nessie, you look beautiful." He said, though I never thought it was possible, it sounded like if my dad would cry he could have. Then he turned to Alice, "It's time."

Then Alice was gone, down the stairs – probably to make sure everything was perfect. Dad ghosted to my side.

"How do you feel?" He asked, kneeling down next to me. I thought for a minute, I was suddenly nervous again; but I was ready. He nodded, not waiting for me to answer. Before mom could ask what my answer was the sound of the piano downstairs started. Outside our door vampire women and werewolf men locked arms, prepared to walk down the stairs. I couldn't thank any of them enough for putting up with the other.

I inhaled deeply before rising to my feet and taking my dad's arm. As I walked toward the door I watched myself, despite my ever-growing belly I moved with absolute grace.

As we started to walk down the stairs I could barely hear anything, my mind was a blur, excitement and fear fighting within me. Dad squeezed my hand lightly.

As we neared the last step I concentrated on my breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. _

Then I saw him.

Jacob.

My Jacob.

His hair was pulled back into a leather tie, his russet skin shown against Emmett's (who stood on his right). His teeth shone bright as ever as his eyes followed me down the isle.

I'd never envisioned him in a suit before, but there he stood, his black tie loose, his top button unbuttoned – typical Jacob, just how I loved him. As I walked towards him all doubt and fear fell away. Leaving only joy and love in its place.

Finally we reached him, dad and the minister exchanged words – words that didn't matter to me now – and dad took my hand and put it in Jacob's before stepping back and moving to sit next to mom – who's body shook with invisible tears.

I turned to face Jacob; I could feel the warm tears running down my cheeks. I was glad Alice had used no-run eyeliner.

The ceremony was a blur. I barely noticed when I was supped to answer, but I doubted anyone noticed. Then, finally, the minister asked me if I took Jacob as my husband, I stared up into his eyes; my heart overflowing, closing my throat off.

It took me almost ten seconds before I could whisper, "I do". Though pretty much everyone here had heard it. When the minister turned to Jacob he answered with a soft, yet loud, "I do!"

We each slid silver bands onto each other's fingers, and then Jake slowly lowered his head towards me. I lifted my hand to his hair, delicately untying his hair and tangling my fingers in it, my creamy ivory fingers the perfect contrast against his black waves. His lips hovered only inches from mine; shell pink against burgundy, reaching.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips coming down gently on mine. My lips formed perfectly around his lower lip, searching for more…

Our kiss was interrupted by thunderous applause – and Emmett's loud chuckles; my cheeks flamed redder than ever and we stepped apart, our hands intertwined. I could take my eyes off his face.

I was his. And he was mine. Forever.

Lily kicked inside of me, celebrating with us.

We were a family.


End file.
